


Finally Hitting

by Merfilly



Series: Leaving Monsters Behind [3]
Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a while for it to hit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Hitting

They had been on Cameron's Run two months before it hit them all. What they had been through together and apart, the months of being subjected to Company 'hospitality', the searching for a place they could belong, all finally crashed in on each of them.

It might not have been so bad if Newt hadn't fallen apart. The child had been so steady, so resourceful in rewiring her own mind to survive all they had been through. But as Ellen picked her up, the thin little arms locked around her neck, holding on for dear life in the after math of the hunting accident.

"He's okay, Newt. Rebecca, listen to me, he's fine." Ellen soothed her the whole way back to their homestead, Dwayne driving the rough-truck despite his injury from the bear-boar creature this world had in dangerous numbers. She felt the girl shudder, shaking from the sobs that wracked her small frame, and kept holding her close.

In the end, Dwayne used a sedative, once the catharsis of finally crying had turned to the paroxysm of hysterics. They put her to bed, closing her door tightly before going to the couch. Dwayne hissed as he pulled Ellen in against his chest to hold her.

That was the last straw, that feeling of comfort given at the expense of his pain, that pushed Ellen over the edge. She didn't shake and shudder, but the tears came hard, tears for all the cursed turns of her life, and for the friends lost in the course of survival.

It never hurt Dwayne in her eyes that he gave into the loss and joined her. They had both, all three of them, actually, seen their lives rewritten from all their hopes and dreams into nightmare upon nightmare, and yet, they still lived.


End file.
